


Hogwarts; Year One

by a_dale



Series: Raising a Wizard [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Hogwarts First Year, Multi, Natasha is Harry's bio aunt, Protective Avengers, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sequel, fairly major ones, harry is 11, raising a wizard, sorrynotsorry, the Weasley's are great, though I'm not a big fan of Ron, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dale/pseuds/a_dale
Summary: Harry, Natasha, and the rest of the Avengers move temporarily to Scotland so that Harry can attend Hogwarts as his parents had before him, but they all quickly learn that there is more to this wizarding world than some would want them to see, and that Harry is far more involved than they would like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be super slow at updating but I'm going to do my best to make sure it's not too horrible. Thanks to everyone who's been so eagerly reading and awaiting a sequel! I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Natasha sat on the edge of Harry’s bed, watching him sleep. She remembered when she’d found him, how skinny he’d been, small birdlike bones striking beneath nearly translucent skin. Those bright green eyes that had watched her so carefully, but so full of hope, and then so full of love. It had given her no choice but to love him right back, and she didn’t regret a second of it. He’d been so little back then, so small and afraid, but so willing to trust her. But not just her - her friends, her family. Their family. She reached out carefully, brushing the hair from his face, and showing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The scar that seemed to be the cause of all the hurt Harry had gone through. 

“Doesn’t it seem strange to you that there weren’t any schools he could be going to stateside?” Clint asked, wandering through the room to sit on the windowsill, glancing back at her across the room before his gaze was once more drawn to the outside. All of them had found that the rolling hills that surrounded their new house were as calming as they were mystical. There was something about the way the fog rolled across the green hills that made them unable to help but believe in magic even more than they already did. 

“There are.” she admitted with a small frown. “I contacted Steven Strange after we spoke to professor McGonagall. He said there are two schools; one’s in Salem but it focuses on natural magic - potions, shifting. The other one’s in Atlanta.” she shrugged, meeting Clint’s gaze. “He looked into it for me, because he was actually fairly curious about another vein of mystic arts. He said Hogwarts looked like it had a well rounded curriculum, and beyond that, Harry’s parents attended. So did all the Potter’s, apparently.” she looked back at Harry, smiling sadly. “And he wants to go. How can I say no to that?”

“You can say no if you think it won’t be safe. He’d understand that.” 

“We’re already here.” She countered, and offered a smile when Clint’s eyes was drawn longingly to the countryside. “And we can keep him safe.” Clint’s gaze snapped back to her then, watching her carefully, watching how still she’d gone, how violence raged in her eyes. He pushed off the window sill, moving over to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“We can and we will. This Hogwarts can’t be all that hard to find. It may be tech adverse but Tony and Harry have been working on ways around that for years. I’ll bet you anything that Jarvis will be able to catch something on his sensors now, even if it’s just a blip.” Natasha didn’t answer but he felt her relax, just a bit. Clint grinned.

“I think we should send that professor another letter. We definitely need some sort of guide on how to navigate this. A whole magical world. Who freakin’ knew?” and now Natasha couldn’t help but smile at her partner’s excitement. 

“We’ll have to buy his school supplies.” and Clint muffled a cackle in her hair. 

“He needs a cauldron. A Cauldron, Nat.” and he cackled again. This time, she rolled her eyes, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Harry’s forehead before standing, pulling Clint after her. 

“We’ll tell him first thing tomorrow.” 

“Cool. I call dibs on telling Tony we’re going owl shopping.” 

 

>>>

 

Harry had dreamed about what Hogwarts might be like, dreamed of the magical world, but even his dreams hadn’t prepared him for this. He gaped at the shops around them, at the colourful robes everyone was wearing. 

“Diagon ally. It’s like the whole world has shifted. Diagonally.” His uncle Clint snickered. Harry wondered if he realized he sounded slightly hysterical. When his aunt had sent a letter back to professor McGonagall on how they could retrieve his school supplies, the response had come swiftly. They were given an address where they would be met by a family who could help guide them. They’d found themselves met by a large family of redheads who’d introduced themselves as the Weasleys, one of which was also going into his first year of Hogwarts. Ron seemed as nervous and excited as Harry, though he wasn’t at all phased by the strangeness of Diagon Alley, clearly having been there before. 

“Come on, Harry! Gringotts is this way! Mum said Hagrid was supposed to meet us there.” he darted ahead but Harry paused, looking back at his aunt who was chatting with Mrs. Weasley. She met his gaze and smiled, nodding, and without any further hesitation he tore off after Ron. Natasha watched as Harry ran off, and nearly jumped when Molly Weasley set a hand on her arm. 

“You mustn’t worry, dear. Harry’ll be alright. My twins, Fred and George, they’re just up ahead, looking at one of the newest broomsticks. I swear those boys prefer to be off the ground more often than on it.”

“That’s something I understand.” she admitted, glancing back at Clint who was talking animatedly with Arthur Weasley, Molly’s husband. These people were very kind, Natasha decided, and she was glad the professor had set them up to meet. 

“Does he like to fly?” Molly asked, curious but also unsure of what that would mean for them, and Natasha grinned. 

“Not exactly. But he likes to climb things. Trees. Mountains. Buildings. It’s a sport.” and that wasn’t too far from the truth. They’d had a talk with Harry about keeping their profession a secret for now, and he’d looked at her with an expression that said that was very obvious but he agreed all the same. Molly was nodding now as if she understood exactly what she meant, bright smile on her face as she too glanced back at her husband and Clint. 

“So, you and Clint, are you married?” and Natasha didn’t bother to hide her smile. 

“No, but he’s my closest family.” and Natasha didn’t miss how Molly’s eyes softened at the words, understanding more than Natasha expected. 

“Of course. You look just like her you know.” she said then, and Natasha’s brow furrowed, unsure of why it was being mentioned. “And he looks just like his father, James. But he has Lily’s eyes.” her gaze was firm now, as was her grip on Natasha’s arm. “People are going to know who he is, even if they don’t see the scar.” her mouth was set in a firm line, and for the first time, Natasha realized that Molly was far more aware than they’d given anyone credit for, and there was an anger in her for the world around her that she hadn’t seen until now. “Whatever they expect, none of you, and that includes you and the rest of your family, are obligated to give it to them.” she looked sad now, and Natasha placed her own hand over Molly’s. “I know why Dumbledore wanted you to meet us, and while I’m glad for it, glad to have met you, I also believe you deserve to know the truth of what happened.” It felt like ice was sliding down Natasha’s spine.

“What do you mean - what happened?”

“Not here dear.” and Molly gave a bright smile that completely hid the worry she’d had before as she turned away from Natasha and a surprisingly loud shout let her.

“Fred! George! Leave your brother alone!” she all but bellowed, and Natasha returned the woman’s smile, despite the worry she now felt. Despite how helpful professor McGonagall had been, she was now fairly certain that the older woman had left some things out. She intended to find out what. 

 

As promised, Hagrid was waiting for them outside of Gringotts, and Harry gave a wave that was eagerly returned. 

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." The half giant greeted cheerfully, and Harry beamed, looking back to shar the expression with his aunt Tasha and uncle Clint as they approached. He felt a twinge of regret that everyone couldn’t be there - they’d wanted to come to Diagon Alley with Harry, but it had been decided it was best to keep the group small so as not to draw attention. Looking around, Harry couldn’t help but wonder if they even would have been noticed in all this strangeness. “Who’s this?” Hagrid asked, grinning again. “Let me guess, a Weasley?”

“This is my friend, Ron.” Harry introduced, and Ron simply beamed. 

“Hiya Hagrid.” and the half-giant grinned in response, offering an awkward half wave as the others reached them.

“Hello, Hagrid, dear. It’s so nice to see you. How are the pumpkins?” Molly asked, and Hagrid simply beamed. 

“Oh they’re right huge already, they are. I’ll make sure to bring one by the burrow in time for Halloween.”

“If you have the chance I’ll make sure you have a pie for your troubles.” she responded with a soft smile, and Natasha realized this is really who she was, a mother to her core. 

"Ready to see yer vault?” Hagrid asked then, turning to Harry, and Harry was quick to nod, beyond excited as the group of them went inside. They’d left the twins with Arthur at a sweets shop that Molly had said they would all have to visit once they were finished here, but the rest of them moved into the bank. Never having seen the creatures inside before, Harry looked around in awe, but Clint and Natasha managed to school their expressions. Clint glanced at Natasha who just lifted a brow in response, and Clint shrugged. It wasn’t the weirdest thing they’d ever seen. 

"Goblins." They all heard Hagrid say, and Harry hurried a step to fall into step with the half giant, Ron hurrying to keep up. 

"What was that, Hagrid?"

"These are goblins. Nasty folk. Greedy. But smart." Harry just gave a hum, but there was no missing the sparkle in his eyes as he looked back at his family. They arrived in front of one particular goblin who sneered at them over his desk.

"Mr. Harry Potter to see his vault."

"And does Mr. Harry Potter have his key?" Hagrid rummaged around in his pockets some before producing a tiny key which the goblin accepted. 

"Oh! And a message from Headmaster Dumbledore." He handed over an envelope and neither assassin missed how the goblins eyes flickered to them, but they both stayed quiet. Natasha had no intention of catching any suspicion and missing a single moment of this. As soon as the key was in hand, the goblin disappeared from his seat, moving down the stairs to the ground where he stood just above knee level. Natasha cast a narrowed look in Clint’s direction and the archer kept his expression carefully blank but Natasha knew him well enough to know he was fighting a laugh. 

“Follow me.” they did as they were told, following the Goblin past the desks and into what looked like an old mining cart. It didn’t look secure, but Natasha followed anyways, pulling Harry to her side. He went easily, looking just as cautiously at the rails, and she bent to press a fond kiss to his hair. He, in turn, grinned at her. The cart shot off without warning and it was only her training that kept her on her feet. She narrowed her eyes at the Goblin, and for the first time, he didn’t look smug, quickly looking away and back to the lever he was using to control the cart. When they snapped to a halt, the Goblin beckoned Harry forward, unlocking a vault. It opened to a cave filled with gold, and for a moment all Natasha could do was stare. She floundered for a moment, unsure of how much she would need. While they’d asked about the monetary system, they didn’t exactly know how things were priced. Obviously noticing her hesitation, Molly moved forward, smiling kindly once more. From the look of wonder on Ron’s face, this was a lot of money than he was used to seeing, but Molly just took the bag Hagrid offered and scooped two handfuls of the gold coins in - galeons if Natasha remembered correctly. 

“There you are dear. I can explain how it all works as we go. What do you say we have him measured for robes first?” 

 

>>>

 

Natasha listened as Harry regaled Steve, Tony, and Bruce with the stories of their shopping trip - from Gringott’s to broomsticks to picking his wand. He’d shown them Hedwig first thing, shown them the books, how they’d bought an extra one because the pictures _moved_. Even as she watched him sharing all about their day, about the people they’d met, she couldn’t help but think back on what Molly had told her, pulling her aside over lunch. 

“There was a war. A war that we won, but it was because of everything your Harry lost. Everything you lost when Lily and James were killed.” she’d murmured, eyes casting around to make sure no one was listening. “But some of us believe that he wasn’t killed that day. After all, as unusual as it was for anyone to survive a killing curse, the fact that it could rebound and actually kill someone - someone like _him_ -” she broke off, shaking her head. “Dumbledore is a good man. He’ll do whatever he can to keep Harry safe at Hogwarts, but, please. Be cautious.” and she’d taken Natasha’s hands then, sincerity shining in her eyes. “If there’s ever anything you need, you just ask us, alright?” and Natasha could only nod with the tightness in her throat, hands holding just as tightly to Molly’s. It had been Clint, who’d come up to them quietly, tips of his fingers brushing over her back that assured her of his presence.

“Same to you. We may not be magical, but-”

“Magic doesn’t make the man, Clint. The man makes the magic.” there were so many inappropriate jokes and Natasha held back a wince knowing Clint would very probably make one, but instead, there was an intensity to him she hadn’t expected. 

“We’ll be there for you as well. Whatever you need.” He grinned then, and it was the roguish one Natasha had always found so charming. “These kids? They’re all that’s gonna be left of us. Gotta make it count, right?” and Molly had simply beamed at him, patting his cheek gently. When she’d bustled away, Clint had turned to Natasha, and this time she reached out, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He just squeezed her tightly in return before pulling her back towards the others.

Even now, Clint was watching her from where he sat next to Bruce, and when she shook her head he shrugged, but when she looked away she could still feel his gaze on her, making sure she was okay. Her own gaze fell on Harry, watching how animated he was talking about their day - but not only that, how often Ron came up, the first friend he’d had of his own age. She may be worried, especially with what Molly had told her, but she would move mountains to make sure Harry didn’t lose this opportunity. Harry looked over at her, grinning, and she grinned back, the expression fierce. She would burn the world over before she made him lose that expression. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention before, but I do not own either Harry Potter or the Avengers and I do borrow from both, though more noticeably from Harry Potter.   
> All mistakes are my own though.

Natasha knew the moment she wasn't alone but she didn't move from her perch on the boulder. 

"Hagrid thinks he lost it. I didn't have the heart to tell him it was taken by Harry's aunt." Natasha turned her head then, looking away from the lake that rippled suspiciously every once in a while. It hadn’t been hard to find the castle and part of her was suspicious that maybe it was because she was supposed to find it - but the other part of her wondered if perhaps she didn't have her own small dose of magic as well. After all, there was a reason she’d been one of the best of the Red Room; the stealthiest, able to get in and out of places nobody else could. The headmaster was standing in an archway, and when she turned to look at him he met her gaze, amused twinkle in his eyes. She didn't like it. 

"You knew I would take it." She said flatly. 

"I suspected you might." He conceded. 

"Why did you want me to steal it?" She asked then, and yes she really did hate that knowing sparkle. 

"For the very same reason you did. Curiosity." It was in her hand then and she inspected the red stone with a critical eye. 

"What is it?" 

"To most it is simply a pretty trinket."

"And the rest?"

"Something that must be protected."

"Why?" 

"Anything can be dangerous in the wrong hands." And Natasha didn't like his tone. 

"You wanted my nephew at this school. There are schools for witchcraft and wizardry in the States but you wanted Harry here. Why?"

"This is where his family is." The rage that threatened to consume her raced through her veins but she remained outwardly calm, making sure her tone was cool as ice. 

"If you wanted a claim on who is in his family you should never have left him on a doorstep in the middle of October - and you should never have let him live for 6 years in an abusive household. You lost any right to him the moment you did that." They headmaster didn't respond right away but when he did Natasha realized the stone was no longer in her hand.

"Thank you for returning this to me.” Natasha stood then, movements perfectly smooth despite how much she wanted to lash out. 

“If anything happens to my nephew while attending your school, you and I will be having words.” and that was definitely meant to be a threat. Despite how he tried to school his expression, she saw the headmaster’s surprise and gave a small, sharp smile. “Good luck.” 

 

>>>

 

They all went together to drop Harry off at the Hogwarts Express. They were met by Mrs. Weasley, her sons Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and her youngest and only daughter Ginny, and the redheaded woman only spared a moment to greet all the extra faces before she quickly ushered them onto the platform. Tony was quick to follow her, running at the wall with near abandon, and Natasha watched Steve look about ready to tackle him out of the way. Instead, they all watched as he disappeared from view. Grinning, Harry looked up at Natasha, and she returned the expression.

“Ready?” he nodded, and together, they ran at the wall - and passed right through. Even as she heard Harry gasp, Natasha was taking in their surroundings, ushering Harry towards where Tony was waiting with the Weasleys. Behind them, Clint and Phil came through the wall, Clint laughing and Phil looking rather skeptical, but no one could miss the awe in his gaze as well. Last through was Steve and he nearly fell in his surprise as he looked at the train waiting in the station, the whole platform that had been hidden behind the bricks. Natasha didn’t miss how Tony’s gaze flew from point to point, no doubt trying to figure out how to find this place without running through a wall, since hey there had to be a track the train took, didn’t there? The thought made her smile. She’d have to make sure to tell him to be cautious, who knew what kind of magic could be placed to hide things - and they had no idea how it could harm them. She thought back to the school, how the professor had told her it was hidden from muggles - people without magic - and yet she’d found it, found the headmaster, regardless. She turned to Harry then, crouching in front of him, smoothing back his hair before settling for framing his face. 

“You’re sure everything’s packed?” she asked, even though she knew it was, had checked herself. Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded.

“Yes, aunt Tasha, everything is packed. As soon as we’ve arrived I’ll send you a letter.” she couldn’t help but smile. He’d grown up so much. She was so proud.

“Hurry, hurry! The train’s got to leave soon!” she heard Molly call, and she pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. 

“Good luck. Have lots of fun. I love you.” Harry threw his arms around his aunt in response.

“I love you too.” 

“What about me? Don’t I get a goodbye hug?” Clint groused from behind her, and Natasha shook her head, even as Harry laughed, but he was quick to hug the others, squeezing them tight. Then he was following Molly’s directions, boarding the train with Ron. Natasha’s heart was in her throat when Harry disappeared form view, and even when he reappeared, leaning out a window. 

“I miss you already!” Harry shouted as the train started to roll forward, finally pulling out of the station. Natasha didn’t speak though, didn’t trust herself to. Instead she raised her hand in a wave, returning Harry’s smile. She missed him already too. 

 

>>>

 

"So it's true then. Harry Potter is here at Hogwarts." Harry turned to see who had spoken and found a slim but tall boy standing in the compartment doorway, with aristocratic features and white blonde hair combed back neatly. “My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.” Ron rolled his eyes, and the blonde’s gaze snapped to him. 

“Think something’s funny? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford.” he turned back to Harry. “You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” he held out his hand to shake Harry's but Harry was staring up at his face, frowning. 

“Wrong sort?” Harry wondered aloud, “I'm not quite sure I understand what you mean. After all, I'm fairly certain it isn't money that makes someone who they are.” he was still frowning, though now he noticed Draco's hand and shook it, doing as his uncle Steve did even when he didn't like someone. After all, being polite was important. “But it's a pleasure to meet you either way.” the boy looked shocked, unsure whether he was just offended or befriended. Then Harry was looking between Ron and Draco. “Have you actually met Ron? He's very kind. He was just telling me about how his whole family is from Gryffindor. I haven't a clue which house I'll be sorted into. Haven’t a clue what it means to be sorted into a house, really. What about you?” and without meaning to be, Draco found himself drawn into the conversation. 

“I imagine I'll be in Slytherin.” Draco noted proudly. “Just like my mother and father.” then he turned to look at Harry. “Your parents were both Gryffindors.” he announced, and Harry's eyes widened, a smile of excitement spreading across his face. 

“They were? Wow. If I'm a Gryffindor we'll be in the same house, Ron.” Harry said cheerfully, and Ron grinned back at him though it was clear he was wary of Draco. Then Harry turned to Draco. “And if I'm in Slytherin I'd know you.” his smile was charming and Draco couldn't help but smile back at this odd boy. 

“Slytherin's are cleverer.” Draco noted, chin tilted slightly in the air, but then he saw Harry's frown and Ron's glare and added, “But Gryffindor's are braver.” that had the frown easing off Harry's features. Then he sensed Ron's discomfort and looked for a way to ease it. 

“Why doesn't your father like Ron's?” he said, and watched Ron wince. He regretted asking as soon as the question left his mouth, not meaning to upset Ron, but curious all the same.

“Because Weasley Sr. Works with muggle objects.”

“Muggle? Oh! You mean people without magic. That must be quite a fascinating job. I've lived with muggles all my life, in fact, my uncle's an inventor, and we found quite a few times that when I was upset that my magic would disrupt the electricity in the machines but sometimes if wired in just the right way the magic wouldn't affect it at all. Your father must love his work, I certainly would.” both boys were staring at him in surprise, and soon Ron relaxed as he'd been before Malfoy had appeared, and Malfoy, though slightly uncomfortable couldn't be angry when Harry had never told him he was wrong, only how interesting muggles were. He found himself sitting in the compartment before he could help himself, and Harry just smiled at them both. They were so different, and yet he'd been able to bring them comfortably in the same space. His family would be proud of him. “Perhaps the two of you could answer a few questions for me,” he asked, and both nodded before they could help themselves. “I know just about nothing about the Wizarding World. What's it going to be like living in a magical school?”

 

>>>

 

The meal was halfway over when Harry, having been sorted into Gryffindor and sitting with Ron, noticed the girl from the train who'd gone around looking for another boy's toad was staring more at her plate than participating in the conversation around her. It wasn't hard for him to figure out that perhaps her know-it-all attitude was to cover up her insecurities and  it hadn't been difficult to discover that she was not from a magical family and her heavy reading on the subject of magic had probably been to make up for that. Not wanting to embarrass her by drawing attention, Harry waited until they were all gathered to go to their common rooms before slipping back to where she was walking.

"Hullo, Hermione, isn't it? We met briefly on the train." She looked surprised he was speaking to her but returned his smile all the same.

"Yes, that's right. It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." He looked around then, not leaving her side. 

"I find it all a bit scary, really.” He admitted softly, gratified by her wide eyed surprise. "After all, there may be robots and such back home but the only moving pictures we have are films and they certainly don't talk back." That earned him a giggle. 

"It is all rather strange, isn't it?" She finally returned and he nodded, smile wide. 

"It certainly is. But it's wonderful all the same." He watched her finally relax and chose then to ask about her parents and her life before, supplying her with stories from his own life though he left out the part about his family being the Avengers, left out their family names as well. Though most people here would have no idea who they were, there was no way Hermione had never heard of them and that was a secret better shared at another time.

 

>>>

 

Natasha stalked along the edge of the forbidden forest, eyes sharp as she watched shapes move within it, watching her even as she watched them. She wasn’t quite sure what was in there, but she knew it wasn’t something good. She’d waited until she’d read Harry’s letter before she’d left, wanting to know that he was alright, but even with his assurances, the awe she could all but hear through the parchment, she hadn’t been able to help but go back to patrol the edges of the forest. She glanced up at the castle, at the light that all but glowed from the castle, an assurance of safety against the darkness of the forest surrounding it, and forced herself to stay where she was. She would do a search of the school as well, but she was going to give it a day or two. She didn’t want Harry to think she didn’t trust him, and he always seemed to know when she was around. Movement caught her attention and she swung her gaze back towards the forest, trying to see through the darkness, but whatever had moved was hiding, just out of sight. For a moment, she couldn’t help but wonder if whatever it was was trying to lure her in. She just tossed her hair, piercing gaze never leaving the forest. If something wanted to attack her, she dared it to try. Nothing was getting past her and to her nephew. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have changed the order of events a little - just as a warning. It doesn't all happen in the order you may remember.

Harry couldn't decide if he'd loved or hated his first potions class. The professor himself had stormed in with the angry vibe of someone clearly not pleased with his lot in life. It reminded him an awful lot of the people at those stuffy parties that were always trying to get his uncle Tony to invest in their ideas but were turned down. As soon as professor Snape had started talking, Harry diligently began taking notes from where he sat next to Hermione, trying to copy down as much as he could because it all sounded so exciting. 

“Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable which you feel confident enough to not. Pay. Attention.” Hermione elbowed him even as the professor spoke the words and Harry realized with some surprise that the comment was aimed at him, frowning. “Mr. Potter.” the professor greeted, and Harry could recognize a sneer when he saw one. “Our new celebrity.” he moved towards the desk Harry shared with Hermione, pace slow and deliberate. “Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” Harry shook his head, frowning still even as Hermione's hand shot up beside him. Why was this professor calling him out? “You don't know? Hmm. Well let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a beezel?”

“I – I don't know, sir.” he managed this time, Hermione all but wiggling in her seat with the answer. 

“And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?”

“I don't know, sir.” He repeated, and Hermione stretched her arm as straight as it could go.

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything. Is it, Mr. Potter.” He could feel everyone's eyes on him and felt the flush crawl into his cheeks, embarrassed by the attention the professor had drawn to him for seemingly no reason at all. 

“I don't know the answer to any of those questions either.” Draco's voice drawled from the front, posture one of boredom as he looked between Harry and the professor but his eyes were sharp. “In fact, I don't think anyone but Granger knows.” the professor looked startled that Draco had spoken out, but rather than say another word on the subject he whirled around, cloak billowing around him as he stormed back to the front, barking out orders for them to begin their lessons. Harry offered Draco a smile as soon as the professors back was turned and Draco's answering smile was slight but obvious. Despite the professors issue with him, Draco had proved to Harry that he was a real friend. His uncle Clint had always told him that real friends always protected their friends and Harry couldn't stop his beaming grin as he turned to help Hermione follow the orders the professor was spouting. 

 

>>>

 

The first time mail arrived, Harry didn't know whether or not he should feel embarrassed or extremely pleased. Hedwig brought in a stack of letters and he fed her some of the food off of his plate as he sorted through the letters. There was one from his aunt Tasha on top and he opened it first. 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Hope school is going well and that you're enjoying all of your classes. I'm looking forward to seeing you over the holidays. How are your classes going? Have you made any friends? The house feels empty without you. Don't forget to have fun. Your aunt Pepper will be writing next time, she was disappointed she wasn’t here when Hedwig arrived. She’s doing her best to make sure she can have the holidays here with us though._

_I love you,_

_Aunt Tasha_

 

Harry grinned, setting her letter aside, rubbing at the tears that had welled in his eyes. Short and sweet, but it was clear she missed him just as much as he missed her. He opened the letter from his uncle Clint next. 

 

_Hey kid,_

_It's pretty weird sending mail with an owl, don't you think? She likes me though, Hedwig. Your uncle Tony kept making bird jokes about us and she actually bit him. I made sure to give her an extra treat for it. You should too. It was real funny. We all miss you, kid. Especially your aunt. She only just finished writing her letter and she's already waiting for your answer. It's too bad magic is only allowed at school. I would've liked to see some of your magic tricks. Also, careful of your uncle Tony's letter. I think he's trying to send you spy equipment._

_Love you kid,_

_Uncle Clint_

 

He hid a snicker behind his hand at that, wondering just what kind of equipment Tony would try and send. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen magic before. The next letter was from his uncle Phil, and even just opening it he couldn’t help but grin at the formal tone. It sounded just like him. 

 

_Dear Harry,_

_Your aunt Tasha has informed me that we can send you weekly letters. I hope that you're finding school informative and interesting. Have you been practicing your sign language? I sent a small booklet with step by step pictures of new phrases I thought you'd enjoy learning._

_Sincerely,_

_Uncle Phil_

 

He took a moment to flip through the book, excited to be able to practice his sign language. 

“Oi, what’s that?” Ron asked, leaning over, curious. It was Hermione who answered from his other side.

“It’s sign language, isn’t it, Harry? American sign language. People use it when they can’t hear or speak.” Ron frowned, looking about to say something rude in response to what he considered her butting it, so Harry intervened. 

“My uncle Clint is deaf, he has hearing aids - er, these little things that go in his ears to help him hear. But he can’t wear them all the time because it hurts if you wear them too long, and it isn’t good for you. So we use sign language so that we can still talk to him.” 

“You wouldn’t be able to use sign language and hold your wand at the same time.” Ron noted, and Harry wanted to roll his eyes. Luckily, Hermione did so for him. 

“Muggles don’t use wands, Ron.” and the redheaded boy flushed bright red. Shaking his head, Harry turned back to his letters, opening the next one. 

 

_Harry-_

_It's quiet around here without you. When are you coming back? Your uncle Clint's driving me crazy and your bird doesn't like me. You should tell her to behave or I'll stop letting her in my tower. Construction’s still going on, I’m fixing up the windows in your room so that your bird can come in and out on her own and get to her own area on the roof without having to go outside if it’s too cold. She better appreciate it. Your uncle Clint thought I was going to send you spy equipment but I figured I wouldn’t be able to get it past whatever magic security your schools got going on, so you’ll just have to sneak a demonstration at home._

_Stay out of trouble._

_Uncle Tony_

 

And that was his uncle Tony all right. The last and final letter was from his uncle Steve. 

 

_Hello Harry,_

_It's been a long time since I've had to write a letter by hand and I've discovered that I actually miss it. How are your classes going? Do you have a favourite subject? Have you met any interesting people? As I'm sure you've heard, construction is almost done, and should be done by Christmas. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Love,_

_Uncle Steve_

 

Harry rubbed the tears from his eyes with a rueful grin. He missed his family terribly, but it was still wonderful to be here, to be making friends his own age. 

“Hermione, may I borrow some parchment?” and Hermione was quick to dig into her bag and hand him a few sheets. Without waiting a moment, Harry started to write back. 

 

>>>

 

Tony heard the scratch against the glass and turned to eye Harry’s owl, Hedwig, waiting to be let into where he stood in the kitchen. With a grimace, Tony waved at the window. 

“Jarvis,”

“Right away, sir.” and the window slid open, letting the owl swoop in. It settled on the table and Tony approached warily, eyeing the bird even as she eyed him. 

“J, let everyone know we’ve got a letter from Harry.” 

“Agent Romanov is already on her way.” Following Harry’s lead, Tony rummaged in the cupboard for what could potentially be a worthy owl snack, and held it out carefully. For a moment, he thought the bird wouldn’t accept it, but then her beak snapped out, snapping up the treat, swallowing it down before she offered him her leg. Not one to waste an opportunity, Tony was quick to untie the letter, flipping it over. It was addressed to all of them, with the address scrawled in Harry’s careful handwriting. 

“He answered already?” Natasha asked, and Tony just handed over the letter.

“Yup. Gonna open it?” and Natasha smirked, knowing how difficult it must have been for the billionaire to wait for her. She carefully ripped the envelope open. 

“Dear everyone,” she read out loud. “School’s great. I’ve already been to potions and transfiguration, and it’s very cool. Professor McGonagall is teaching transfiguration, and it’s hard, but fun. We learned to turn match sticks into needles! I’ve made a bunch more friends - there’s Hermione, she’s in Gryffindor as well and she’s also got a non magical family, Draco, and he’s actually in Slytherin house but he’s nicer than everyone says, then there’s Dean and Seamus…”

 

By the end of the letter, Natasha’s throat was tight once more, and Tony had taken to reading over her shoulder. 

“We should get him to invite his friends here for Christmas.” Tony said immediately, and Natasha shot him a look. “What?” he demanded. “That way we get to meet them, seem like the super cool family, and also judge the hell out of them.” and Natasha rolled her eyes then, but some of the tension left her. 

“They’re 11, Tony.”

“Yeah, and what were we all doing at 11? Cause let me tell you, pretty sure good old Cap is the only one who had a normal childhood and he was practically dying on the daily.” and the more she thought about it, the more Natasha was inclined to agree. Then she shook her head. No, she wouldn’t be that paranoid. 

“Let them be, Tony. Harry will tell us if something seems off. He knows you, after all, he knows what weird looks like.” and Tony scoffed, mock offended. 

“Says the ex soviet assassin.” he tosses back, and now she cracked a grin, looking back down at the letter. On second thought, maybe a kid filled Christmas wasn’t such a bad idea. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was Halloween before Harry had to deal with any real fights between his friends. Not because Ron and Draco weren’t always swiping at each other anyways, but this was the first time anyone’s feelings had seriously been hurt. 

“It's no wonder no one can stand her,” Ron complained to Harry, “She's a nightmare, honestly.” Harry scowled at Ron even as someone pushed past him, and he startled to see that it was Hermione and that tears were streaking down her cheeks. 

“Ron!” then he glared at his red-headed friend. “I think she heard you.”

“So? She must've noticed she's got no friends.”

“That's not _true_.” Harry said angrily. “I'm her friend. And so are you. Or at least I thought you were.” Harry made to chase after her but no matter where he looked he couldn't find her. She didn't show up for afternoon class and when he still couldn't find her at dinner Harry grew really worried. As he headed for the Great Hall, Harry spotted Draco's blonde head. 

“Draco!” the blonde turned at his voice and greeted him with a bright smile.

“Harry! excited for the feast?” Harry nodded, briefly returning the smile before remembering what he was doing.

“Draco, I need your help. I can't find Hermione and I know she's upset somewhere but nobody seems to know anything at all.” Draco's smile dimmed and he frowned at Harry's upset.

“What happened?”

“Well, you see, Ron said something horrible and she overheard but by the time I'd told him what a git he was being she'd already run off.” Draco just shook his head, rolling his eyes at the tactless behaviour of Harry's red-headed friend. Instead of pointing that out though, Draco just grabbed Harry's hand, pulling him away from the crowd. 

“Come on. She has to be somewhere.” even as they started away from the hall, Ron caught up to them, looking sheepish and scuffing his shoes on the floor.

“Look, Harry, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I want to help.” Draco rolled his eyes but Harry looked pleased so the blonde kept his mouth shut. 

“So long as you apologize to Hermione as well.” Harry said, and Ron nodded, grateful smile spreading across his features for having been forgiven. 

“I will! And I overheard Parvati and Lavender say that Hermione had been in the girls' toilets.” Harry nodded and Draco lead the way, knowing the school better than the both of them. They saw professor Quirrell rush past them and couldn't deny their shock at hearing his shouted cries echoing out behind them.

“Troll! Troll in the dungeons!” even as they heard the words they began to run through the halls, wondering just how a troll could've gotten in in the first place. 

They smelled the troll before they saw it and Draco went pale as a ghost as he realized what it was they were smelling.

“The troll’s not in the dungeon.” he whispered furiously, shoving the other two back so they could hide behind a pillar, peeking out to watch the giant creature lumber past, giant club in hand. 

“He's headed straight for the girls toilets!” Harry whispered back, voice coloured with his distress, and that had even Ron paling. “We have to help. Maybe we can distract it. It's big and we're little. It's size will slow it down.” he said quickly, and it was Draco who agreed first, though he was practically as pale as his hair. 

“Harry's right.” he said, his eyes wide with fright, but his grip firm on his wand. Unable to argue, Ron followed the other two along, his own wand in hand, stomach churning nervously. The high pitched shriek had them moving faster, all but falling into the loo as they saw Hermione cowering in a corner with the troll looming over her, sinks already shattered as he tried to hit her small form that had obviously skittered along the wall. Harry didn't think, only acted. He picked up a broken piece of pipe and threw it at a mirror, the glass shattering into thousands of pieces but also drawing the things attention. It turned, blinking stupidly, eyes falling on Harry. It turned towards him but even as it did so Ron shouted, throwing a pipe at the troll itself.

“Oi, pea-brain!” it turned towards Ron's shout and Draco took the chance to slink forward, grabbing Hermione's hand. 

“Come on, _run_!” Harry shouted, drawing the beasts attention again, and though Hermione seemed paralyzed, Draco yanked her along. All of the shouting had the troll growing angrier and it roared, starting towards Ron who'd accidentally backed himself into another corner. Harry took a running leap, once again not thinking of anything but helping his friends, and leapt to wrap his arms around the creatures neck, hoping to distract it. It started to flail, with Harry clinging for dear life. Then the troll caught hold of his leg, yanking him off it’s back and Ron brought up his wand in mild horror.

“Do something!” Draco shouted at him, watching Harry with horrified eyes, and that seemed to snap Ron into action as he looked around wildly.

“What?”

“Anything!” the two other boys shouted in unison, even as Harry managed to pull himself out of the way of the swinging club. The shouting had Hermione snapping out of her fear, and she pulled out her own wand, expression fierce. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” the club pulled itself from the troll’s hand before dropping on it’s head, and Harry dropped to the floor when they troll collapsed, unconscious. For a moment, they were all staring at Hermione, and then Harry grinned.

“Brilliant, Hermione. Thanks!” and the girl flushed before offering a small smile. 

“If it wasn’t for you I would probably have been clubbed to death.”

“I could say the same.” Harry returned with a grin, and he knew the expression probably looked silly, but he couldn’t ignore the energy singing under his skin. So this was how his family felt whenever they went off to save the world. He could understand that. At the thought of his family, his expression fell. Now he was going to have to tell his aunt that a troll somehow got into the school. 

 

>>>

 

It took all of Natasha’s self restraint not to crumple the letter in her fists. A troll that was apparently taller than a house, had somehow managed to sneak into the school? And then get from where it was first seen in the dungeons to the main floor in less than a minute? Somebody was lying, and she knew it wasn’t Harry. 

“Jarvis, tell Tony I need a couple of his toys.”

 

Natasha slid through the halls of Hogwarts, eyes everywhere at once. It felt like the walls themselves were watching her, a constant itch between her shoulders, but she pushed back against it. She was here on a mission, and she wasn’t about to let anything distract her. She’d already covered the dungeon, and the first two floors, and was just making her way along the third floor. The corridor was darker than the others, and she remembered Harry’s very first letter telling them that the third floor was out of bounds to all students. She didn’t slow though, sliding forward along the walls under the dimly lit sconces. She was halfway down the hall when the meow of a cat caught her attention and her head snapped round to look at the cat watching her with unnaturally bright eyes. She just stared back, never breaking the gaze, and it was the cat who turned away, slinking back down the hall. Natasha smirked, turning back the way she’d been going. She could see the door now, and moved towards it. When she tried the handle the first time, it was locked firmly in place, and so she pulled the lock picking tools from her belt. While she worried that a magical lock would be immune to non-magical lock picking, she also hoped that maybe it didn’t take it into account, instead just locking the door against anyone without a key or spell. The lock clicked open and Natasha smirked. It looked like the latter had been true. Careful of what could lay on the other side, she opened the door slowly, and only marginally, slipping inside. Then she could only stare. In front of her was a three headed dog, and her eyes darted from each head to the sheer size of the thing. Then she caught sight of the trap door it was sleeping on, even as it blinked open it’s eyes. Not wanting to be caught, Natasha was quick to place her last camera at the top of the doorframe then she slipped back out the door before the dog could fully wake, sliding the lock into place. For a moment, she stood leaning against the door, marvelling at what existed on the other side. Then she remembered Harry’s letter, about how he was fairly sure someone had been trying to sneak past Fluffy and that the dog had bitten them, and she couldn’t help but shake her head. Only her nephew would find it acceptable to tell her such a strange story without explaining that Fluffy was a three headed dog hiding some forbidden treasure. She couldn’t help but think of the stone the headmaster had wanted - the one she’d stollen and he’d said needed to be protected. Was that what had been under the trap door?

“Jarvis, do you copy?” she asked quietly, making sure her com was on in her ear. 

“Indeed, Agent Romanov.”

“Turn on the cameras. Link their feeds back to the house. Is Tony there?” There was a pause, then,

“I have informed him of the situation, he will be compiling the video for your return.” 

“Thank you, Jarvis.” and then she started back out of the corridor. She needed to get out before she was caught. There was no way whoever had locked this door wasn't monitoring people for coming and going, because she didn’t believe for a moment they were as careless as they were appearing to be. She had a sinking feeling that all of this was a test, and so far, they were passing. 

 

>>>

 

Harry was curious by nature and he'd learned a certain sense of fearlessness from his family. That's what found him wandering the castle whenever he had a chance, but it was also what had him wondering just what was on the third floor. It didn't help that he'd read the article about the thing missing from the vault at Gringotts; the very vault Hagrid had gone in. He'd discussed it with his friends, all of them wondering just what the small package could have been. In a roundabout way he’d written home about it too, but enough odd things had happened at Hogwarts that he didn’t want to tell his aunt everything through a letter in case she thought it was too dangerous and made him come home. Not that he thought she would do it for no reason, but even he had to admit that a three headed dog, a troll, and a forest supposedly full of monsters wasn’t exactly the safest sounding environment. 

 

He found the mirror purely by accident - and it confused him. It had a room all to itself, abandoned with chairs stacked around it, but Harry could practically _feel_ the magic oozing off of it. Yet, when he walked up to it, it was just a regular old mirror. He looked this way and that, looked around the back and then came back around the front, and that’s when it happened. One moment, he was alone in the mirror, and next, his aunt Tasha was behind him, but not only her, but his whole family. But who was that next to his aunt? And the man laughing with uncle Clint? A feeling of dread pooled in his stomach, and the image flickered. 

“No!” he cried out, running closer, and the image cleared again, and there was no mistaking those two extra people. “Mum?” he couldn’t help but ask, “Dad?” and both looked at him, his mother who looked just like his aunt Tasha but with his own green eyes, and his father who looked just like him, glasses and all. They smiled, reaching out, putting a hand on each of his shoulders, and he instinctively looked back. There was no one behind him. The ball of dread was back, and he stumbled away from the mirror, tears blurring in his eyes. What if this meant that his family was going to die, just like his Mum and Dad? The sob built in his throat and he struggled to keep it in, dashing from the room. He couldn’t breathe. He needed fresh air. He ran outside the castle - kept running - didn’t realize where he was going until his feet had carried him into the forest - until he had no idea which way was back to the castle. Scared, upset, and alone, Harry curled up against the nearest tree, and sobbed. 

 

>>>

 

Natasha felt Harry’s panic as if it were her own, and she shot to her feet just as Clint burst through the door to her room.

“Did you feel that?”

“Something’s wrong with Harry. Start the jet. We’re breaking in to Hogwarts.” she snapped, and Clint scrambled to listen. “Jarvis - get the others.” They were in the jet, racing through the sky, when Steve brought up his concern. 

“How are we going to find him?” and Natasha was fairly certain the raging panic in her chest was tethering her to her nephew, but before she could speak up, Tony coughed, and all eyes were on him. Natasha narrowed her eyes but reserved judgment for when he spoke. 

“I put a tracker in his glasses. It’s active. The jet is taking us to it’s location.” and for once, Natasha was actually relieved by Tony’s meddling. The jet brought them down in the middle of what Natasha now knew as the forbidden forest, and she pulled her gun out, ready. What she heard instead, was Harry’s broken sobs. She was running instantly. 

“Harry!” Up ahead, she saw a shape break apart from the tree, saw Harry’s green eyes open wide, red rimmed though they were, and stare in surprise.

“Aunt Tasha?” she dashed towards him, the others on her heels, and pulled him into her arms, holding him close, the others pulling in close until they were all but piled around each other on the forest floor. He collapsed into her, relief sweeping through him. His family was okay - they were here and they were okay. Then he realized just what was happening. He was at school, and yet his family was here, with him.

“How did you find me?” Harry couldn’t help but ask when his tears finally slowed and he wiped them from his cheeks. “How did you know I was upset?”

“I just knew.” Natasha admitted, opting to hide the tracking device for now, and Harry couldn’t help another watery smile. “What happened?” she asked, combing her fingers through his hair, and Harry’s expression dropped. 

“I was exploring the castle and I found a mirror in an abandoned classroom. At first I couldn’t see anything, but then you were all there with me.” he smiled, assuring them that this wasn’t the upsetting part. “But then they were there too.”

“Who?” Tony cut in, and there was an edge of fury to his voice that promised violence to whoever had upset their little boy this much, because that’s what he was, theirs, as much as they were his. 

“My parents.” and there was a collective breath sucked in at the words. Harry shook his head, wanting them to listen. “I know they’re dead. But they were there, in the mirror, with all of you. Laughing, and smiling, and they looked right at me and I thought-” his voice broke off, tears welling again, and this time it was Steve who spoke up.

“You thought we were with them. That we were dead too.” and Harry could only nod, hiding his face against his aunt’s neck as his shoulders shook with new tears. 

“It was horrible. I was so scared.” 

“Shh, now. You’re alright. We’re all alright. What do you say we bring you home tonight, for the weekend?” and oh how Harry wanted to. 

“I can’t. We’re not allowed to leave the school.” he looked around at the forest and winced. “We’re definitely not allowed in the forbidden forest.” Clint stepped in then, ruffling Harry’s hair. 

“Don’t sweat it, kid. We can write a letter to professor McGonagall explaining that there was some accidental magic and you ended up at home.” and Harry stared in disbelief, but also hope. 

“Really?”

“Are you really doubting us?” Tony asked in disbelief, and Harry couldn’t help but smile.

“Of course not, uncle Tony.” then he rubbed the last of the tears from his face. “Okay. Let’s go home.”  

 

>>> 

 

When professor McGonagall came to collect Harry at the house, she was met with solemn expressions, and she knew right away that Harry ended up out of school had been not just for passing fancy.

What happened?" she couldn't help but ask, and Natasha glanced over at where Harry was talking animatedly with Clint across the room.

"A mirror. He saw us. And his parents. He thought we were dead." and McGonagall went still at the words.

"A mirror? You're sure?" Natasha nodded, noting the fury that flashed through the professors eyes. "Indeed. Well. I would tell you that I would deal with it, but I think I know well enough that you won't be satisfied until you see it yourself." 

"You don't seem like the type to break the rules." and once again, that fury flashed in the professor's gaze. 

"I could do nothing when James and Lily were taken from us. I will not stand by and watch another generation buckle under the same fate." she nodded, decisive. "Though the mirror may have been moved by now, it's purpose isn't to scare - or warn. It shows the one who gazes into it's surface that which they desire most. It is the mirror of erised." and Tony's snort of disbelief caught them both by surprise. 

"Really? A mirror that's called desire, backwards that shows your darkest deepest wants? Is anyone surprised? It's name is literally it's mirror image." 

"So it wasn't death I was seeing." and all eyes turned to Harry.

"No, Mr. Potter, it was not." and he offered her a smile.

"Well that's a relief." she returned the smile, though it was strange. 

"Indeed, Mr. Potter." then she looked to the others. 

"I'll be sending an owl once we've returned." 

"We'll be expecting it."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Natasha had learned from Ron and the Twins, as everyone called them, just why Harry had left out details about his potions class. The professor, Severus Snape, had been bullying her nephew, and seemingly just because everyone knew his name. She'd done some digging of her own – even written to Molly and Arthur who'd been so grateful for them taking their kids for the whole of the holidays so that they could experience something new and fun. They were expected to arrive themselves on Christmas eve with their daughter, and to stay through Christmas to the New Year, but Natasha’s questions had been too pressing to wait. What she'd learned from them was that Harry's father and his friends hadn't been particularly kind to this Snape character, who had in turn been in love with Harry's mother. It was an emotional mess and it made Natasha _angry._ How dare this full grown man bully her nephew because of things that Harry could have never known about? 

That's how she ended up back at Hogwarts on December 23rd, sneaking into the castle on a mission to deal with this professor before it could get any worse. She heard voices and melted into the shadows, watching the headmaster pass by with a younger man, tall, slim and dressed all in black, hair slicked back from his pointed features. Natasha didn't need to be told that this was the man she was looking for. She watched them pass, saw the headmaster glance in her direction, but she stayed very still and he looked away, saying goodnight to the younger man before disappearing down another hall, leaving Snape on his own. The potions professor remained still a moment before continuing in the other direction and Natasha followed at a safe distance, waiting until they were in the dungeon before making her move. He stepped into a classroom and she slinked in after him, and now that it was only the two of them she closed the door with a snap. He whirled around and she watched all colour drain from his face, as if he'd seen a ghost. She wondered in that moment if she perhaps looked as her sister had, if at first he was seeing Lily's face instead of her own. The idea was both unsettling and useful. 

“You've been bullying my nephew.” she said finally, breaking the silence, and Snape gained some colour back, hand moving for his wand. “I wouldn't do that if I were you.” her gun was in her hand and they both knew that she would be able to shoot him before he could cast a spell. “So, my nephew.” 

“I'm not sure how you managed to sneak your way in here, but Hogwarts is a school, and as such, you do not belong here.” the tone was condescending, a sneer curling the edge of the man's lips, and Natasha couldn't help the sharp smile that slid onto her features. She was in front of him before he could so much as move, her smile as dangerous as any weapon. 

“I am only going to warn you once. Harry is one of the sweetest, most compassionate people in this universe. Coming to this school, having this connection with his parents, is one of the only things he's ever asked me for in his whole life. If you ruin this for him, I will make you regret ever having set foot in this school.” her eyes burned with cold rage. “If you or Quirrell do anything-”

“Quirrell?” the name was obviously enough to confuse him from being scared and they both paused, watching each other carefully. 

“The defence against the dark arts professor.” Natasha clarified, and Snape had the audacity to all but roll his eyes.

“Yes, I am aware of his position at this school. What I am not aware of is why you feel the need to include him in your threat.” Natasha's eyes narrowed. 

“I've been keeping tabs on each and every one of Harry's professors since the moment he stepped onto the grounds, and knowing people is my job.” she didn’t feel it was necessary to inform him that she’d set up surveillance all over the school the she and the rest of her team - her family - kept track of regularly. “Quirrell is not the one in control of his actions. I would've thought you knew that. After the incident on Halloween.” And how she’d been livid to discover a professor was the one that had put Harry in danger. Now it was his turn to narrow his eyes and Natasha finally stepped back, giving the man back his personal space. “Anyways. You've made it clear you're on your own. I don't care if you hate my nephew or not, but do not think that you can get away with treating him like he's worthless, because he is anything but.” she moved towards the door. “And don't worry. I'll be keeping an eye to make sure you know how to listen.”

“You snuck onto the grounds once, what makes you think you'll be able to do it again?” Natasha laughed. 

“What makes you think this is the first time?” she disappeared out the door and by the time Snape could follow her, wand in hand, she was gone. 

 

Natasha's next stop was to see professor McGonagall. She had some questions and she trusted the deputy headmistress to answer them honestly. She found the professor waiting for her in her classroom and her expression was a mixture between amused and irritated. In fact, it was almost fond. 

“Though I would like to say I'm surprised by your appearance, it just so happens that I'm actually more surprised you didn't come see me sooner.” Natasha actually felt a bit _sheepish_ , but she pushed it back, moving to join the professor at the front of her class. “So, just why is it that you're skulking around after dark, during the holidays no less. With Fred and George under your roof I'm surprised you were brave enough to leave at all.” Natasha didn't bother hiding her smile. 

“They know better than to misbehave.” that had the professor laughing.

“Oh they must be terrified of you. They'll get in the worst of trouble now.” Natasha's smile widened. 

“I'm counting on it. Stark deserves a taste of his own medicine.” McGonagall shook her head before her smile fell, gaze more severe as she focused on Natasha. It was clear the small talk was to be set aside now. 

“What seems to be the problem?”

“Two of your professors caught my attention. It's drawing Harry out and I’m worried that's the point.”  McGonagall frowned, but motioned for her to continue. “First of all, there's Snape.” and she didn't hide her sneer. “And I _know_ he taunts Harry on purpose.” she looked the professor dead in the eyes. “I know why Snape hates him so much, and I've already warned him that if it continues I'll be coming back. I hope that isn't a problem.” McGonagall stared right back a moment before sighing.

“Perhaps you could refrain from harming the staff.” she replied, and Natasha smirked.

“I never said I would cause him physical harm.” then her smirk dropped. “But it's not the bullying that really bothers me. Harry can take care of a bully. I'm more worried about why your potions professor got bitten trying to get past a 3 headed dog.” at that McGonagall went pale, hands all but slamming on her desk to still them.

“How did you know about that?” at that, Natasha cocked a brow.

“You really think I would allow my nephew, the one person who means more to me than life, to walk into a place I knew nothing about?” thought clearly unsettled, McGonagall managed a matronly scowl.

“You're lucky you weren't injured. Or worse.” was the sharp reply, but Natasha shrugged. 

“I've been through worse. But that isn't the point. When Quirrell set the troll loose, Snape tried to get past the dog.” Now McGonagall was staring at her in complete disbelief.

“To accuse Quirrell of such a thing -”

“Professor, I'm not accusing blindly. I know for a fact it happened.”

“How?” at that Natasha just shook her head. 

“You'd be upset if I told you.” that got a disbelieving laugh.

“As if this news is not upsetting enough!” she exclaimed. “Why on earth would Quirrell do such a thing?”

“I have a theory, but you wouldn't like it. And I don't want to say anything until I'm sure. But you should keep an eye on him. On both of them. Something's off. You should be careful.” with that she turned for the door, but the professors voice had her pausing.

“Why not warn professor Dumbledore of this?” she asked, and Natasha felt the uncomfortable itch between her shoulder blades that she always felt when the headmaster was mentioned.

“Because he already knows.” she offered one last smile. “Plus you're also Harry's favourite professor. He never stops writing home about you.” then the smile became sincere. “And I trust you.” she disappeared and left the professor once again both amused and annoyed, and reminded of Natasha's older sister and the four boys she always hung around with. She was reminded, with an ache, of how much she would have fit in with them. With a shake of her head, she turned away from those thoughts, drawing her wand. She had two professors to keep watch over.  

 

>>>

 

When Natasha arrived back at the house, she found Clint waiting for her, handgun laying in pieces in front of him as he cleaned it. 

“How'd it go?” he asked, though she hadn't told any of them where she was going or what she was doing, and Natasha just settled down beside him, picking up the pieces he'd cleaned and putting them back together. 

“I threatened Snape. He seemed adequately wary. And I warned McGonagall about him and Quirrell.”

“Did you pay the hermit one a visit?”

“No. Something's off about him, and I don't want to set him off too soon.” Clint just gave a hum. 

“You missed out on the twins setting Tony's suit self portrait on fire. They thought everyone was asleep and were burning a moustache on, but then Tony found them and chased them off. Moustache burn became full flame and bye-bye painting.” Natasha rolled her eyes, handing Clint back the reassembled gun. 

“Harry still asleep?”

“Yeah, him and Ron slept through the whole thing. Poor kids are exhausted. Steve really ran them ragged with American football. The Weasleys were so confused about why the balls didn't move or attack. I'm beginning to think Harry's left out some details about this Quiditch game.” Natasha just leaned over to peck him on the cheek.

“Don't worry, he absolutely is. Isn't it adorable?” the words had Clint snorting out a laugh. 

“Yeah. Cute and cuddly. Just wait till he starts playing and ends up in traction.”

 

>>>

 

Molly, Arthur, and Ginny arrived mid-afternoon on the 24th, and through the fireplace of all things. They’d asked to attach their house to the flu network and they’d agreed, Tony had been ecstatic to learn about the near instant way to travel. They arrived in a flurry with arm fulls of gifts which were all added under the tree. Molly had immediately bustled into the kitchen, and they’d all watched in awe as with a few simple waves of her wand she had everything flying through the air, preparing itself. 

“Incredible.” Bruce had murmured in awe, and Molly had nearly blushed.

“Hardly, dear, but that’s very kind. Now then, have my boys caused any trouble?”

 

>>>

 

Christmas morning was a new experience for everyone. For the Weasley's, it was the first Christmas they spent without magic there to do everything for them though Molly made good use of her magic while there, and for those without magic it was their first time having a family, but not only that, children that weren't Harry around. Natasha knew Harry had been disappointed that his friend Draco, hadn’t been able to come, but from what Natasha had heard about his parents, she wasn’t surprised. Despite the fact that by nature of the events that lead Harry to live with her and the others practically made him wizarding royalty, the fact that they were non magical folk obviously was difficult for some in the Malfoy family to swallow. Though, Natasha had received a very polite, almost friendly letter from Draco’s mother, Narcissa, apologizing for her son’s absence and thanking them for the invitation. It lead her to believe that Draco’s inability to join them wouldn’t last forever. She hoped not, because it was obvious to her that he and Harry were closer than anyone had expected - given the rivalries that were obviously supposed to exist between them because of how they’d been sorted into different school houses. She found it a little silly in all honesty, the idea of school houses. From what she’d heard, she herself would probably have been sorted into Slytherin, after all, sly, loyal, and just a little bit vicious described her to a T, and yet that was supposed to mean that her and anyone who was a Gryffindor were likely to not get along. The thought made her want to roll her eyes. So far, she’d only spent her time with Gryffindors, and they all got along quite well. She let her gaze slide to the door, shaking off the thoughts. Harry should be coming to see her any minute.

 

Harry was one of the first one awake as he was every year, and rather than wake up his friends he crept out of the room so he wouldn't wake them and went to find his aunt. With Hermione's help, the two of them had enchanted her a pair of socks that would never get wet or ever be cold and he wanted to give them to her before everyone else woke up. He found her in her own room, greeting him with a smile the moment he opened her door. 

"Merry Christmas, Harry." She greeted, and he grinned, hurrying over to crawl up on her bed with her. 

"Merry Christmas aunt Tasha." He said, offering her the carefully package. 

"Hermione helped me with this." Harry admitted as his aunt unwrapped the gift, and when she pulled out the socks she smiled. 

"They're wonderful, Harry." 

"You must try them on." He insisted, and she did, and didn't miss how they were already perfectly warm. 

"You'll have to thank Hermione for me. These are very nice." Harry beamed. 

"We practiced together for weeks. They shouldn't get wet either." He shrugged, cheeks pink. "We still aren't quite sure if it worked." To stop him from fretting, Natasha pulled her nephew in, hugging him tightly. 

"I love them." When she finally released him she pressed a kiss to his head. "Now come on. I got your uncle Clint those gloves you were talking about. Let's go wake him up."

 

When everyone was finally gathered by the tree, Molly was quick to hand out her parcels first, and they all found themselves with knitted sweaters with the first letter of their name knit on the front, and it was Tony that had frozen, staring at the sweater with such awe on his face before he immediately ordered that everyone had to wear their sweater or else they weren’t allowed anymore presents. Molly had blushed nearly scarlet but everyone had done as they were told. Then she’d kindly informed Bruce that Harry had told him that he wasn’t always the same size so there was a charm on it that would make it grow or shrink as needed. Bruce had just blinked, but then given a soft smile, and reached out to squeeze Harry’s shoulder. Drawing the attention back to himself, his scarlet sweater with a gold T on the front worn proudly, Tony then handed out gifts to everyone else - giving Molly and Arthur both an envelope that offered them free use of his private jet and any one of his vacation homes around the world so they could have a vacation to themselves. Molly had tried to say it was too much, but Tony had waved her off, and so Steve had stepped in.

“Ma’am, think of it this way - this is how Tony shows his affection. If you don’t accept it, you’ll be insulting his honour.”

“Steve, dear, I told you to call me Molly.” she corrected, but she stopped arguing with Tony, and that’s what counted. For the twins, they got actual spy gear - since Harry had told his family all about their skulking about, and they both immediately started figuring out how to use the muggle equipment, mischievous gleams in their eyes. They’d unsurprisingly become fast friends with Jarvis upon their arrival at the house, and were quick to ask for his help on how to figure things out they weren’t sure about. Harry couldn’t help but wonder if maybe they’d made them more dangerous, but it was probably worth it. For Ron, somehow, between them all, they’d managed to track down the entire collection Famous Witches and Wizards Cards, in perfect mint condition. Even the twins had been in awe of the find, but the adults refused to reveal their secrets. For Ginny, because they didn’t know her that well yet, but could guess what she may enjoy, they got her tickets to go to Disneyworld with anybody of her choice. After all, who didn’t love Disneyworld? When she hadn’t known what that was, they’d shown her a video of their own family trip there, and she’d been so in awe that the excitement had been palpable. Natasha didn’t miss how the entire time, Tony would keep stroking the front of his sweater, looking down at it as if was the most precious gift he’d ever been given, and in truth, it definitely made top of the list. Someone who hardly even known him had taken the time, just for him, to make something that was just for him, for no reason than because they cared enough to do so. There was something inexplicably sweet about that. 

It was sometime later that Harry was wandering by the tree and saw a package hidden beneath the branches. Frowning, because he’d seen his uncle Tony all but climb under the tree to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, Harry reached out, pulling the package out. It was addressed to him. Something of a chill passed down his spine and he tucked the package under one arm, dashing out of the room to find his aunt. 

“Jarvis?”

“She’s in the kitchen, Mr. Potter. Would you like me to call her for you?”

“Yes please. Could you have her meet me in my room?”

“Of course, sir.”

When his aunt strode into his room, frown in place, Harry immediately presented the package.

“This was under the tree.” and he watched his aunt’s eyes narrow at the package. She accepted it carefully, pulling the card free. It read, _Your father left this in m care shortly before he died. I thought it was time it was returned to you. Use it well._ She fought the urge to crush the card. 

“Jarvis?”

“It gives off the same magical signature as the admittance letter did, Agent Romanov.” He informed her, and she nodded. It was from the headmaster for sure then. She passed it back to Harry.

“You can open it.” Harry didn’t hesitate, ripping into the paper. 

“It’s a cloak.” Harry admitted, confused, pulling the cloak out, and Natasha frowned as well. 

“Put it on maybe.” and so Harry did, swinging it around his shoulders. Natasha sucked in a breath. 

“What?” Natasha nodded towards the mirror, not trusting her own voice. Harry hurried over to the mirror, eyes widening in shock. 

“I’m-”

“Holy shit you’re invisible!” His uncle Tony’s voice exclaimed from the doorway, and Natasha shot him a glare for his language before turning to look back at Harry, or at least where Harry’s head floated above where his body should’ve been visible. For a moment, she wanted to keep it at the house, not to let Harry take it back to school, because she knew for some reason the headmaster wanted Harry to have it at school, and that meant there was probably danger in his future. But on that note, if there really was danger that this cloak could keep him from, who was she to take that from him? Not liking the position the headmaster had put her in, she just offered Harry a smile. 

“I’ll bet you an extra helping of dessert that you can’t scare your uncle Clint.”

“I’ll bet the last slice of pie that you won’t get the drop on your uncle Steve!” Tony added in, and Harry grinned. 

“I’ll take that bet. Both of them.”

 

>>>

 

When they returned to Hogwarts after the holidays, Harry didn’t think anything of the fact that Ron and the twins were talking all about Christmas with his family, didn’t think of the fact that he’d yet to tell Hermione just who his family was. 

“I’m sorry, did you say AI?” Hermione cut in, and Harry froze, eyes moving to look at Hermione who was frowning at the twins. 

“That’s right, Harry’s uncle Tony,”

“He built it right into the house,”

“Named it Jarvis.”

“It’s wicked.”

Hermione just turned her narrow eyed look on Harry who wanted the ground to swallow him whole. He’d meant to tell her, really he had. And it’s not like he’d lied - he told stories about his family all the time - but he supposed he should’ve dropped a last name somewhere. 

“Tony. Tony what?” Hermione asked the group, even as she glared at Harry.

“Stark, I think.” Ron put in. “Why?”

“Your uncle is Tony Stark and you didn’t think to tell me?” Hermione all but breathed fire. 

“To be fair, I’m only actually related to my aunt Tasha, she was my mums youngest sister.” and that had everyones eyes on him.

“Your mum had a youngest sister?” Now Harry felt uncomfortable, looking around at the breakfast table. 

“Not here.” he finally said, and nobody argued with him, though they all stood, ready to take the conversation elsewhere. Harry looked across the dining hall, catching Draco’s eye who was watching them curiously. He jerked his head, beckoning the blonde over, and even as they made their way out of the hall, he caught up. 

“What’s going on?”

“It’s time I tell you all about my family, I think.” and he lead the way to the library. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

“Aunt Tasha, I saw a dragon!” Harry exclaimed, his excitement clear even through the pixelated video image. While Tony and Harry had managed to experiment enough to figure out how to get things like video and cellular service to get through, it still wasn’t as clear as it could be. It had been part of how they’d figured out how to make it easier for Harry to contact them if he ever panicked again, so the fact that it worked at all was a blessing in Natasha's eyes.

“Where did you see a dragon?”

“Hagrid got an egg! We saw it hatch and everything!” Natasha couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Does Hagrid do anything but collect animals that could eat him whole?” Harry stifled a laugh so he wouldn’t wake his dorm mates. 

“It’s not very big yet, it isn’t even big enough to think of eating a person. But don’t worry, aunt Tasha, we’ve got a plan. Ron’s brother Charlie works with dragons in Romania and he’s going to help us get Norbert safely out of Hogwarts before anyone gets in trouble and before Norbert _is_ big enough to eat someone. Draco’s figured out how to sneak us up to the tower, and Hermione figured out a charm to make the crate fire repellant and also weigh less just in case Norbert sneezes and so it's easier to carry him.” Natasha chose to ignore the first part of that comment, but didn’t deny her smile. 

“That’s very responsible of you, Harry.” Harry rolled his eyes, but he was grinning ear to ear.

“Can you believe it though? A dragon!” and that’s when he saw his uncle Steve enter the frame behind his aunt. “Hiya uncle Steve!”

“Did I hear you say dragon, Harry?” he asked, brow pinched with worry. 

“Yes, but don’t worry, uncle Steve. He’s harmless. He’s no bigger than Lily.” Then, knowing his uncle Steve, he carefully changed the subject. “How is Lily? I miss her. Does she like living with aunt Pepper? Are they keeping each other company?”

“You’re uncle Phil actually has Lily this week, Pepper had to go to a conference in Berlin.” and as his uncle Steve told him all about his cat’s adventures, his aunt Tasha caught his eye and winked. 

 

>>>

 

"You little ferret!" Ron accused angrily, face going red as he and Draco faced off. "You told your father about Norbert and now he wants Hagrid fired!" 

"I didn't know he would do that!" Draco argued, cheeks pink. 

"Sure you didn't." Ron sneered and Draco's hands clenched in fists. 

"Not everyone's family is like yours, Weasley." Draco snapped back, and Ron scoffed. 

"You're right. We don't betray our friends." Draco reeled back as if Ron had struck him. 

"Ron! Draco!" Harry's voice rang out as the boy caught sight of them, but before he could reach them Draco ran off. 

"What's going on?" Harry demanded, and Ron just rounded on him. 

"He told his father about Norbert and Hagrid got in trouble because of it. I told you Slytherin's shouldn't be trusted!" Harry scowled in return. 

"That isn't fair, Ron. Did you even ask him what happened?"

"Stop defending him, Harry! He ruined everything!" Before Harry could respond, the clock tower began to chime, announcing the beginning of their detention for having been caught out of bed after hours. While they’d managed to get Norbert out, they hadn’t managed to get back to bed without being caught. Rather than continue the argument, Harry just stormed off towards the door leading to the grounds where Filch was waiting, Draco already there and scowling at the ground, refusing to look at either of them. Hermione arrived only moments later and together they trudged down to the grounds where Hagrid and Fang were waiting. 

 

>>>

 

Draco walked ahead in silence, holding onto Fang's collar and Harry walked behind him, lantern in hand. 

"Draco wait," the other boy's shoulders hunched further but Harry still managed to catch up. "I'm not angry with you." He told his friend, and Draco blinked in surprise. 

"You're not?" He asked in his surprise, and Harry offered a smile. 

"'Course not. I feel a bit bad for Hagrid, but really, having a dragon is dangerous. And I can't imagine you meant to out him. At least we managed to get Norbert out before they could take him away.” He continued before Draco could argue. "To be completely honest, if your father hadn't told someone, one of my uncles probably would have." That earned him another look of surprise. 

"Why?" 

"Because they'd be worried about me. My aunt only wouldn't say anything because she would want to see what I did first." That earned him a frown. 

"Why?" Draco asked again. 

"Because she thinks it's important that people make their own mistakes. Uncle Clint too. Uncle Steve would definitely tell someone though, and despite how uncle Tony always goes on about rebellion and such he's a bit of a mother hen." That had Draco grinning and Harry beamed back. "So you mustn't listen to Ron. I know you'd never try and hurt us on purpose." That had Draco's cheeks going pink but he bumped shoulders with Harry.

"You're my best friend, Harry." 

"And you're mine." Harry said confidently.

Together, they continued on through the forest, trudging their way through the dark. 

“I’ve never seen a unicorn.” Harry said then, curious. “Are they really as beautiful as books say?” Draco shrugged, his shoulder brushing against Harry’s with the action. 

“I’m not sure. I’ve never seen one either.” then his expression faltered, and he looked at Harry worriedly. “But if someone’s drinking their blood - it’s really bad, Harry.” Harry tilted his head in Draco’s direction but his eyes swept around the forest. Something felt wrong - crawling along his skin like little bugs. 

“What do you mean?”

“To drink the blood of a unicorn - it’s cursed.” Draco murmured, fear obvious in his voice. “It’s desperate. It’s very dangerous for us to be out here.” and Harry just reached out, taking Draco’s hand. 

“Maybe we won’t find anything.” he comforted, but they both knew it was empty, and Harry was beginning to wish he’d called his aunt on her mobile before they’d left the castle. At least then she would know he was wondering the forest in search of some dangerous creature on the orders of the school. The two of them walked together hand in hand, with Fang leading the way, and that’s when it started. The pain was muted at first, barely even noticeable really except for with faint irritation that he was getting a headache now of all times. Then it twinged, like a sore injury, and Harry’s hand flew to his forehead. 

“Are you alright?” Draco whispered, nervous now, hand tightening around Harry’s reflexively. 

“My head, it hurts.” Harry murmured, but he tried to shake it off. “It’s nothing. Let’s go just a bit farther and then we’ll turn back.” Draco nodded quickly in agreement, but his expression didn’t lose it’s pinched look. They came across the clearing only moments later and at first they both froze, staring at the figure hunched over the dead unicorn, covered by a black cloak. Fang whined and the figure’s head shot up, the only thing visible of it’s face was it’s chin, and the silver blood dripping down it’s chin. Draco gasped but he didn’t run, but he did lose all the colour in his face. Harry, however, didn’t have enough to think about fear, not with the sharp pain that stabbed through his forehead. He cried out, swaying, and Draco caught him, eyes flitting from the figure to Harry.

“Harry! Come on!” he hissed, terrified now as the creature moved away from the unicorn to come towards them, and Draco barred his teeth at the creature.

“Stay back!” he brandished his wand, and even though his hand shook, the creature paused. That’s all they’d needed because hoofbeats caught their attention, a figure flying over their heads and forcing the creature back. Draco didn’t lower his wand though as he supported Harry who slowly shifted to take his own weight, now as pale as Draco from the pain. Draco hadn’t properly seen a centaur from up close before, and though he knew they were generally on the side of human’s, he wasn’t going to risk anything. 

“Yong masters Potter and Malfoy. The forest is no place for ones such as you at this dark time.” the centaur said, looking at them severely. “My name is Firenze.”

“Hullo.” Harry greeted, finally standing on his own again, putting a hand on Draco’s wand arm. The blonde lowered his wand though it was a hesitant thing. 

“How do you know who we are?”

“Hagrid told us of the task you’d been called to do. We did not think it wise.” and both boys blinked at him. 

“Does that mean you know what that thing was?” Draco demanded, not bothering to hide the accusatory nature of his tone. While normally Harry would berate him for it, now he was feeling concerned as well. 

“Yes. And so do you. Do you know what drinking the blood of a unicorn does?” Firenze asked, and Harry nodded. 

“It curses someone.” Repeating what Draco had told him earlier, and Firenze dipped his head.

“While it is true, drinking the blood of a unicorn is a curse, it is the nature of the curse that should inform you of the one in question.” the boy’s exchanged another look. “It allows someone even from the brink of death to remain there, to live where they should have died.” and Harry felt unsteady on his feet, the echo of his pain now radiating from one particular spot - from a spot that was actually a scar - a scar left by-

“Voldemort?” he asked, voice tight with disbelief, and Draco recoiled at the name though he didn’t leave Harry side. 

“Indeed.”

“Harry! Draco!” and that was Hagrid’s voice running towards them, which meant Ron and Hermione as well. 

“We’re here!” Harry shouted back, sharing a look with Draco. They’d keep this to themselves for now. 

 

When Harry was back in his dorm, his first instinct was to call his aunt, but he stopped himself short. If he did that, she was sure to be furious, scared even, and he wasn’t ready for that. He knew, logically, that his coming to Hogwarts and Voldemort’s return couldn’t be a coincidence, but the knowledge burned through him almost like anger. He wasn’t going to run away from this - run away from someone who’d hurt so many people. So instead of calling his aunt, he called his uncle Bruce.

“Harry? What are you doing awake so late?” his uncle greeted when he answered, and Harry allowed himself a smile, pushing back the anger.

“I had detention.” he admitted. “For getting caught out of bed when we smuggled Norbert out.”

“Right, the dragon.” and there was no fear or reproach in his uncle Bruce’s voice, only interest, his uncle’s interest in the biology of these knew creatures far outweighing his worry. “What can I do for you, Harry?”

“Well you see,” Harry hedged, mind racing with how to ask his uncle for what he wanted without giving himself away. “There was a unicorn found dead in the forest.” and starting with the truth was always best. Any lie based on a truth was the easiest to keep straight. “And there were all these rumours about how unicorn blood could make someone immortal for a time - or at least stave off death.” and his uncle hummed in thought in response. 

“That’s an interesting theory. What caught your interest about this?” Harry shrugged and then remembered his uncle couldn’t see him. 

“I was just wondering if the rumours were true.” and that was the truth. He did want to know what regenerative qualities the blood might have. “I know you guys sneak into the forest sometimes to keep an eye on the castle.” and he was grinning now. He thought it was sweet, but also incredible that his family had managed to find the castle hidden to literally everyone else. He couldn’t help but wonder if their slightly less than human backgrounds are what made them partially immune, their exposure to him, or just the extremely advanced technology they used. “Do you think you would be able to prove if that were true or not?” For a moment, he wasn’t sure if his uncle would agree because he’d gone silent, but then he sighed.

“Your aunt is actually out there now.” and the thought sent a shiver down his spine. Was she alright? What if she encountered the strange creature that was the remnants of the dark lord that had killed his parents? Her sister? “I’ll ask her to bring me back a sample. Your uncle Steve went with her s they shouldn’t have any trouble.”

“Amazing, thank you uncle Bruce.” Harry thanked cheerfully, and his uncle chuckled. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were up to something.”

“Would I do that?” and his uncle chuckled again. 

“Don’t involve me in this argument, you can deal with your aunt on that one. Be safe, alright Harry? I’m going to call your aunt about the unicorn. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight uncle Bruce!” He stared at his phone for a moment, and then frowned in concentration. 

“Jarvis?” he asked, unsure if the AI would be able to reach this far into the magical field of the school, but his worries were groundless.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Can you find me everything there is on immortality? Magical or otherwise?”

“I am still compiling a database of information on the wizarding community and uploading the contents of the books that were provided to me, but I will gather all relevant resources for you.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.”

“Of course, sir.”

“Oh, and Jarvis?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter?” 

“Will you please not tell my aunt yet?”

“As you wish, Mr. Potter.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second last chapter!!! I know this fic has been shorter than I intended so hopefully that hasn't disappointed... I'm already working on second year though!!

“He can’t be doing it alone.” Harry had been thinking about Voldemort and the drinking of the unicorn blood all night, and this had been his conclusion. His three best friends stared at him. 

“What?” Harry realized then that they hadn’t told Ron and Hermione, and he exchanged a look with Draco. The two of them quickly summarized just what had happened in the woods; what they'd seen and what it had meant; and Harry watched as Ron grew pale and Hermione grew thoughtful. 

“You think it was really you-know-who?” Ron asked in a low voice, and Harry nodded, resolute. 

“It has to be. Firenze said so. But also,” he looked at Draco again. 

“Harry’s scar hurt him - he could hardly stay on his feet from the pain.” and Ron lost the last of his colour.

“And you said unicorn blood helps him stay alive?”

“Yes, but here’s the thing - it can’t fix a body.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry rubbed a hand through his hair, making it stick up at even odder angles. His uncle Bruce had also spent a sleepless night as well, fascinated by the properties of the unicorn blood, and he’d sent Harry a list of his findings in the early hours of the morning. Harry had had Jarvis read them to him, his eyes blurring from exhaustion. 

“It keeps things constant - it doesn’t regenerate. When Voldemort died,” and he watched the two other boys flinch, “he disappeared. There was no body, right?” and nobody could argue. “Then how is he getting around? Ghosts exist - but he’s not quite a ghost, not if he’s alive. But there’s no way he could catch a unicorn as some sort of spirit. So somebody must be helping him.”

“People can be possessed.” Hermione added then. “I read about it. Though this wouldn’t be quite like possession. Body sharing maybe? I’ll need to do some research.”

“Alright, but I think that’s what it is. Somebody must be helping him. Hiding him.”

“But who?” Ron interjected, “Who would do such a thing?”

Harry thought back to all the odd events since he’d arrived at the school - how there was only one person who actively hated him no matter how he tried.

“Snape.” and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Snape had sneered at him since day one, and he’d never forget the strange looks the professor would give him when he touched his scar. Or those few weeks he’d gone with a limp - and that had been right after Halloween. Though they couldn’t prove it, perhaps it had been an injury earned from trying to get past Fluffy? They knew at this point that whatever Hagrid had stolen from Gringotts must be what’s hiding under the floors there, but what could it be? He looked at his friends, and they were all frowning, but Draco’s was the most disbelieving. 

“It couldn’t be.” He said slowly, “I know he’s horrible to you, Harry, but professor Snape is my godfather, he would never do anything that would endanger me.”

“There were a lot of pureblood family’s involved with you-know-who when he was in power.” Ron noted then, eyes narrowed. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

“Stop it, Ron.” then she offered Draco an apologetic smile. 

“I’m sorry, this must be hard for you. But if it isn’t him, who else could it be?” she asked kindly, obviously having thought of similar reasons to Harry. Draco’s frown deepened, but though he wanted to argue, he couldn’t offer anything. His shoulders slumped. 

“Whatever it is, we’ll find out.” Harry said, putting a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Whether it is him, or it isn’t, we need to figure out what’s hidden under Fluffy’s feet and why Voldemort would want it.” Then it hit him. “Hagrid.”

“You think Hagrid is helping Voldemort?” Hermione asked skeptically, and Harry shook his head.

“No, no of course not. But think about it. A stranger just happened to have a dragon egg? The one thing Hagrid’s always wanted? And he traded it for information. Information about other dangerous creatures Hagrid had raised. What other big dangerous creature do we all know Hagrid raised?” and he watched realization dawn on their faces. 

“Fluffy.” 

“Exactly. Who wants to bet he gave up some way to get past him? As kind as Hagrid is, he’s not the best at keeping secrets.”

“Why don’t we go ask him?” Ron put in then. Harry grinned. 

“Excellent idea, Ron.” 

 

>>>

They were slowed down from interrogating Hagrid with school exams, but as soon as they were over, the four of them had run down to Hagrid's hut, brimming with questions, and the half-giant inadvertently answered them. 

The philosophers stone. That’s what was hiding beneath the floors of Hogwarts. While it had sounded familiar to both Harry and Hermione, it was Draco who pointed out just where he’d seen it. 

“Hogwarts, a History. That’s where I read about it!” he’d finally exclaimed, and Hermione had lit up, running back to the dormitory before coming back fifteen minutes later with her very own copy of the book in hand. Not that Harry could judge, once he’d started reading about the wizarding world, he’d been so in awe that he’d asked to go back to Diagon Alley and they’d bought a copy of practically every book in the store, ordering in some interesting ones that were recommended but weren't in stock. Then he and his whole family had poured through them, all of them fascinated by this world hidden inside their own. He watched Hermione flip through the pages, before finally giving an ‘aha!’ and pointing at the passage. They watched impatiently as she skimmed over the details before looking up, eyes wide.

“Immortality.” for a moment they were all silent, the implication of what that meant sinking in.

“We have to stop him.” Harry said decisively. 

“But how?”

“Hagrid told us that we just need music to calm Fluffy.”

“But Harry, there’s bound to be more to it than that. There can’t just be one single thing between  us and the stone.” Hermione put in, and Harry couldn’t argue. 

“Which is why we have to get through it before-” he broke off, looking at Draco. “Before whoever is helping Voldemort gets through.” and Draco gave him a faint smile. 

“Why don’t we just go to professor Dumbledore? He’d be able to stop you-know-who, he’s said to be the only wizard you-know-who was afraid of?” Ron put in. They all stared at him and he shrugged, self conscious. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just a good idea.” 

“Let’s go then.” Draco put in, because as much as he would help Harry do whatever he wanted to do to stop the man who’d killed his parents, he had no desire to put them all in needless danger. 

 

>>>

 

Professor Dumbledore was not at the school anymore.

“We have to go tonight.” Harry said, and none of them could argue anymore. “We’ll meet outside the library."

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry folks - I was out of town and forgot to post the last chapter before I left. Anyways, here it is!

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat on the couch with Natasha standing in front of them, arms crossed in front of her chest. Draco would have been there as well except for the fact that his mother had come and swept him out of the hospital wing before he’d even really woken up. Harry was fairly certain that even while he’d been asleep his aunt had been there to check on him, but he wasn’t about to give up her secret. If she had managed to get into Hogwarts to keep watch over things, he wasn’t going to stop her. Not with everything that had happened.   
“What happened?” she asked cooly, taking in the cuts and scrapes all three youth carried. The three looked at each other before speaking up.  
“Well you see, aunt Tasha – it all started with the troll being released. I told you about the Troll. We saw Snape's injury and when we were - well - we saw it a few times actually. He was limping for days. And I told you about Fluffy.”  
Natasha lifted a brow.  
“You didn’t tell me it was a three-headed dog.” Harry returned her expression, and she had to fight back a smile. She couldn’t encourage him. She was angry that he hadn’t called for help.  
“I didn’t want you to worry. We weren’t in any danger.” and when she just blinked at him, he amended. “Yet. And then well, remember that detention we got for helping Norbert get out safely?” she nodded. “Well, Draco and I were paired together and that’s-” Harry faltered then and Natasha watched as his two best friends looked over in sympathy. He wondered if they also saw how Harry looked for the missing member of their group. That’s when Hermione took over the story.   
“That's when we found out you-know-who wasn't actually dead at all and looking for a away to regain his strength.”  
“Using the philosophers stone, I take it.”  
“Exactly. And we couldn't let Snape take it to him because it would be just awful if he came back.”  
“So you figured out a way to break in yourself.” all three nodded at her.  
“We tried to go and tell Dumbledore, but turns out he'd gone off to the ministry.” Ron added with a shrug. “So we went all on our own.”  
“I did try to call you.” Harry said then, frowning. “I called you twice. You didn’t pick up.” and though it wasn’t an accusation, Natasha winced. “But we couldn’t wait, and honestly, aunt Tasha, it was much easier than I expected.”  
“The three of you were injured. Hermione’s parents are coming to pick her up and they were very concerned. Molly as well. Ron was found unconscious. As was Draco.” she reached out then, hand brushing over the bandaged cuts on Harry’s temple.   
“I know.” and there was an apology in his tone. “We weren’t trying to get hurt. But if Voldemort came back, he would try to kill people again.” and Natasha heard what he didn’t say, like he’d killed his parents. She nodded, understanding. She also hadn’t missed how Ron had flinched at the name.   
“You were telling me how easy it was.” she reminded him drily, and Harry gave a lightning grin.   
“Well really, Fluffy goes to sleep with a bit of music, the plant that comes after, all you have to do is relax and sink through or burn it with sunlight. As for the key, Draco is excellent on a broom, he promised to teach me this summer, and wizards chess -” he paused at that and Ron offered him a smile, bumping their shoulders together. “Ron's the best player at wizards chess in the entire world.” that had the Weasley's ears going red with embarrassment, but there was a pleased grin on his face. “The room where the troll was supposed to be - well I think it was the same troll from before, and it was very dead.” all three wrinkled their noses at the memory of the stink. “The next task was just a riddle, and Hermione's awful clever with words, and then it was just the mirror.” They both paused at the memory of just how he knew that mirror. “But see, we're only children – it shouldn't have been so easy for us to get through.” he didn't have to finish the sentence, that it seemed like someone had wanted them to get through, but Natasha heard the words anyways and they made her even warier of this headmaster.   
“What happened when you found the mirror?”  
“Voldemort was there. Living on the back of professor Quirrell's head.” and she’d known he hadn’t been in control of his own actions. She wished she’d taken him out when she’d first found out, but she supposed that wouldn’t have done anything if it was true and Voldemort’s - soul, or whatever - had been latched onto the body. Theoretically it would’ve just moved on to latch onto somebody else. The thought had her going still. What if it had? She looked at the three children in front of her, and shook her head. No, that wasn’t something to worry about now. She let out a sigh.   
“I’ll speak to your parents.” she said finally, and saw the relief in both Ron and Hermione’s postures. “As for you.” she looked at Harry, who looked right back. “You get to tell your uncle Steve that you didn’t try to call anyone else before going on your adventure.” and Harry’s expression dropped.  
“That hardly seems fair, aunt Tasha. It isn’t like I meant to get hurt.”  
“We never do.” and he sighed.   
“Alright then. I’ll tell uncle Steve.” then his gaze went sly. “But then you can tell uncle Tony.” and she was caught. She couldn’t help but grin.   
“Fairs fair.”

>>>

The term had ended, but Harry had begged and pleaded with his aunt until he could see Draco one last time before they had to return to New York. She’d done what she could, and now he was back in Diagon Alley, Draco by his side.   
“I was going to write, but then mother told me we were meeting you here.” Draco said, and Harry nodded.   
“I told aunt Tasha we couldn’t leave until I’d seen you. It didn’t seem fair. After all, I could never have made it without you.” Draco flushed at the compliment.  
“Don’t be silly, Harry.”   
“I’m not. I swear it. It took all of us together. We’re a team. All of us.” for a moment they were silent, but Harry didn’t mind.   
“Do you have to go back to America?” Draco asked, looking anywhere but at Harry who was sitting next to him on the bench swing.  
“It’s only for the summer.” Harry promised. “Plus, you’re welcome to visit me. Aunt Tasha already said so.”   
“I suppose. I don’t know if father will let me.”   
“Aunt Tasha said your mum was very nice though, and that she said you could visit next time since you couldn’t at Christmas.” and that perked Draco up quite a bit. Harry bumped their shoulders together. “Cheer up, Draco. We can still owl each other until we can have a visit.” and Draco nodded.  
“You - you won’t forget about me, will you?” Draco mumbled, and Harry leaned forward to catch his eyes, grin wide.  
“Never. I told you that we’re best friends. Not even being in America will let you be rid of me.”  
“I don’t want to be rid of you, you idiot.” but Harry’s grin widened.   
“Knew it.” he leaned back looking up at the sky. “Plus, you promised to teach me how to fly.” Draco looked over at his friend, how his green eyes simply glowed with happiness as he stared up at the bright blue summer sky, how his jet black hair that could never look tame tousled in the wind. When Harry looked over and met his gaze, smile in place, he couldn’t help but return it.  
“You’re right. I did promise. Malfoy’s abide by their word.” and he felt the warmth settle in his chest, warm and bright. If Harry said they’d see each other again, he trusted that. He was fairly certain he’d always trust Harry’s word.

>>>

Arriving back in New York felt like stepping into another world. Harry looked around at the common room of the tower and after all the adventures and felt a calm fall over him that he hadn’t felt since leaving.  
“Oh it is good to be back.” Tony said, rubbing his hands together. “J, give Pep a call. Let her now that we’re back and can’t wait to see her at dinner. Oh, and get a line on Coulson. Oh! and see if he’s got a line on Thor. Invite Jane. Oh and don’t forget my girl Darcy.”  
“Of course, sir. Anything else?”  
“What about spidey? He in town?”  
“Indeed sir. I will send out the invitations.”  
“Don’t forget about Dr. Strange.” Bruce put in, and when Tony rolled his eyes, he pushed on. “He is the one who found out what we needed to know to even let Harry go to Hogwarts.” and nobody could argue that.  
“You heard him, J. Send Strange the invitation too. It’s time for a homecoming party.”

>>>

The party went well into the night, and it was in the early hours of the morning that Harry found himself curled up in the window seat of his room, listening to the faint sounds of music still coming from the other room. He stared out over the city, at how bright it was, even at night.   
“Do you miss it?” and he turned to see his uncle Clint standing in the doorway.   
“Hogwarts?” he asked, and his uncle nodded, leaving the doorway to come join him no the window seat, sitting across from him. “A little. But it’s less than I missed you all when I was there.” and that earned him a chuckle before his uncle ruffled his hair.   
“Do you still want to go back?” and that had Harry blinking in surprise.   
“Yes, of course.”   
“Thought so.” and then he looked out over the city, expression unreadable. Harry stared at him for a moment before speaking.   
“Are you upset with me?” he couldn’t help but ask, and Clint looked back, his turn to be surprised.   
“Course not. I figured you’d want to go back. Figured it would give me a chance to sneak around that castle of yours. Nat stole all the fun last year.”   
“Well, not all the fun.” Clint laughed, pulling Harry in so they were sitting together, and Harry cuddled into his uncle happily.   
“Who wants to bet that you’ll get into even more trouble next year?” and Harry let out a surprised laugh, elbowing his uncle.  
“You’re going to get me grounded.” he admonished, and Clint just pressed his face into Harry’s hair, smiling. He’d also been scared that Harry might not have come back to him - had felt his heart stop in his chest when they’d been contacted to say Harry was unconscious in what passed as their medical.   
“Grounded means your home with us.” he replied, and Harry couldn’t argue.   
“I’ll always come home.” he promised.   
“We’ll always be waiting.” Harry turned back to look out the window, content to stay here with his uncle. As much as he’d enjoyed school, he loved his family far more, and he had missed them dearly.   
“I won’t ever make you wait long.” Clint didn’t answer, looking instead to where Natasha stood just outside Harry’s room. He too knew that what Harry had faced had been a test - knew that this Voldemort couldn’t possible be dead, not really, not with how crazy this world was. No matter how much they might have wanted it, the fact that this guy had shown himself meant that this was in no way the end. “You can come in, you know.” Harry said then, never looking away from outside, and Natasha smiled, moving to join them. She looked at Clint, and he knew brittleness when he saw it, though she tried to smile.   
“Waiting’s for suckers.” Clint said then, and Harry’s laugh filled the space between them.   
“Alright then, we’ll never make each other wait. After all, I’m a wizard. I can do anything.”


End file.
